Such A Paradox, Isn't It?
by Kittindear
Summary: Para's a mess when she meets Aerith and then she goes on to meet Vincent with whom she falls for. But there are still feeling biring from her initial meeting with Aerith. ParaxAerith ParaxVincent m for later chapter. READ AND REVIEW TO MAKE ME HAPPY PLZ!
1. You Should Read This First

Ok, so. This is my first story, and I figured I needed to clarify a couple things.

Para is of my own creation. Everything else is owned by Square-Enix. Go them. –One Finger Party-

The story shifts from third person to first after the prologue.

This is a BISEXUAL LOVE STORY! Para develops feelings for VINCENT AND AERITH. There will be Lemons. I like to write them. They make me feel warm in my panties - TOTALLY A GIGGLE WORD.

I WILL add you in if you ask nicely. Heh, I'll even try to hook you up with a character of your choice, although Sephiroth will be evil, Cloud's a pussybitch and can't meet Aerith yet, Zack is dead and Vincent is MINE. Lmfao. So that leaves you with the Turks…. Red XIII… Yuffie… wait she's like 9… so nevermind. Pervs.

THIS IS SET IN CRISIS CORE TIME. Kthnxbaaaiiii.

If something's fucked up, get over it. Its my story. I do what I can with what I have.

!!!!!


	2. Prologue: Memory

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

~Memory  
- Sugarcult

Para wanders around Midgar, empty flask in hand. She's not drunk, pretty much just buzzed. She stows her flask in her pocket and extracts a cigarette and lights it. She stands in a corner just wondering what she's doing with her life. Her family was gone. She'd lost them when she was just she was just shy of eleven. She was 17 now, but she felt like she was much, much older.

Passing an empty, dirty building, she caught a glimpse of her reflection. Red hair flamed out of her head, and her eyes were the legendary color of SOLDIER even though she'd never been associated with the Shinra company. Her father had though she didn't know his name. It had been a one night stand between him and her mother, and all she remembered was his SOLDIER uniform.

She always wondered though… wondered if she'd ever know the truth, and if her obsession with Sephiroth was any inclination to his identity. It wasn't the typical obsession, the swooning, the "Oh-my!-He's-so-handsome!". She calculated his every move. She wanted to get inside his head, to understand. She couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, she just seemed to fall short. He had disappeared into Shinra before her drunk ass could get up to confront him. Instead, she wound up running into a poor flower girl pushing a cart.

"So sorry." she said, trying to see passed her.

"Oh! No problem. Hi, I'm Aerith. Would you like to buy a flower?" The small girl said.

Para looked her over. She wore a white dress, with blue flowers and she held her long brown hair in a braid and tied at the top with a pink ribbon.

"As I've missed Sephiroth once again, I might as well," She looked at the flowers. "You don't see many flowers in Midgar"

Aerith just smiled.

"So how much are they goin' for?" Para said grinning.

"Uhm… five gil" Aerith said shyly.

Para dug out her wallet and as she did, her flask hit the ground and banged loudly.

"Oh, uh… sorry about that." She said trying to duck it outta sight.

"What's your name?" Aerith said.

"Its… uhm… Para."


	3. Chapter 1: Dear Agony

I have nothing left to give  
I have found the perfect end  
You were made to make it hurt  
Disappear into the dirt  
Carry me to heaven's arms  
Light the way and let me go  
Take the time to take my breath  
I will end where I began

~ Dear Agony - Breaking Benjamin

Walking into the church, I felt completely out of place, yet strangely right at home. In a sense, the church had been wondrous and beautiful, and now it was broken down decrepit but the flowers in the center gave it a hint of beauty. I laughed to myself as the thought crossed my mind. _'Sounds like you'_ I thought to myself. I scoffed.

"What is it?" Aerith said looking around self-consciously, fearful she'd made a mistake bringing me here.

"I feel like this building and I have similar personalities."

"Oh really? How so?"

"There is a lot wrong with me anymore… so the brokenness of the building fits me"

"Have you tried letting someone fix you" Aerith said taking a step toward me, looking into me eyes.

I turned away, my thick red hair flying around me. I felt Aerith's hand on my back, and a kiss on my head. Then I heard Aerith walk away to tend to the flowers. I shot a tentative look over to her.

Aerith was trance like. She worked methodically and seamlessly and soon my watching turned into downright staring. Aerith turned to see a dazed look on my face and she smiled a bit.

"I'm sorry, I get like that when I work with the flowers. They don't like to be tended by anyone but me."

"So the flowers have personalities now do they? Do they talk to you?" I said with a grin on my face.

"Maybe they do" Aerith said, sticking her tongue out at me, "My boyfriend Zack picks on me for it every once in awhile too." Aerith suddenly went silent.

"What is it?" I said urgently.

"Oh nothing," Aerith said sadly, "He left a couple months ago, and hasn't come back yet. There were rumors floating about a fire in his location, but Shinra said it was all a lie. I know Zack would have made it out alive anyway… he's just on his way home! That's all!!" she said full of enthusiasm.

"I see…" I said contemplating. Then my head started to ache.

"Aerith is there a cot I could sleep on? My head starting to hurt." My hand flinched towards the flask in my pocket. Aerith nodded.

"There's a room off the hall just over there," she said pointing to a short hallway. I hesitated for a second. "Come on, I'll show you" she took my hand and I felt a sizzle between our palms. Aerith felt it too as she looked down at our hands. She shook her head. "Silly. Come on!"

We went down the hallway and up a set of stairs. At the top of the stairs was a bed, made up of quilts and pillows. It looked squishy and comfortable. I turned to Aerith to thank her when I saw her looking at the bed longingly, with a kind of smile. I thought at first, they had had sex on the bed and was embarrassed. Then I looked at Aerith again. She radiated purity.

"I brought him up here to rest after he killed his best friend and mentor Angeal. It was the most time I ever spent with him and it was then I fell in love with him."

I was embarrassed by the tenderness of the conversation. I didn't know what to say, so I just looked away. I'm not one to fall in love. I haven't before and I doubt I ever will. But here I am having a tingling in my stomach, butterflies? It's not something that I'm used to and I'm REALLY not sure if I like it.

"Well, I'll let you go to sleep then," Aerith said walking to the door and beginning to pull it shut.

"Thanks Aerith, if it weren't for you, I'd be sleeping in a gutter."

Aerith smiled, "Pleasant dreams Para."

But I was asleep before the door was shut.

_I was falling… I didn't know where to, but there was a sense of falling and when she landed, I saw Aerith and a man. I can't see his face, it's covered by a scarf like cloth. He's a blur of black and red, and his raven hair came out around his scarf. I couldn't imagine to more opposite people. I neared them and as I reached out to his scarf to pull it down Aerith reached out her hand to -- _

Suddenly, I was being shaken awake.

"Para!! Oh Para, please wake up! They're here again!"

"Aerith. Who's here?"

"The Turks!!! They've come to take me away! Please, run away with me!!"


	4. Chapter 2: All The Same

I don't mind, I don't care,  
As long as you're here.  
Go ahead tell me you'll leave again,  
You'll just come back running,  
Holding your scarred heart in hand.  
~All The Same – Sick Puppies

"Para!! We have to go!" Aerith said.

I was still dazed, so getting up quickly just wasn't happening, but I moved as quickly as possible.

"Why are the Turks coming after you?"

"Let's just say I have something they _really_ want."

"And what would that be?" I said puzzled. Aerith didn't seem like the type to run from the law with stolen belongings.

"Uhm, I'll explain later, I promise! We just have to leave. **Now.**"

I got out of the bed and dashed to throw my belongings together. "Just where do you suggest we go then Aerith?"

"Out of Midgar. Are you ready?"

I grabbed the flask on the bedside table. "Let's do this."

We were out the door and I caught a glimpse of a man with black hair, and a man with red. Tseng and Reno. I'd had interaction with Reno the past couple days, and I wasn't sure what he would think if he saw the swish of red known only to be mine.

I only said I hadn't been in love, not that I was an ill experienced girl.

We climbed out the roof and jumped down onto the street. We made a dash for the doors sealing lower Midgar and got outside them just as Tseng and Reno emerged from the church.

The doors banged noisily behind us and we dashed away.

"I'm guessing we're heading for Kalm?" I said looking through my bag, trying to locate the materia I had to see what I could give her. When I got no response, I looked over at her. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at the sky, but I wasn't sure if it was with horror or awe. Maybe a mixture of both.

"What is it?" I asked looking at her confused.

"He told me it would be him to take me to see the sky, but it's been so long since he's been here or even called me. I'm starting to think the worst…" she sighed, "Just being silly I guess. Zack was- IS tough. I'm sure he's just fine."

I didn't know what to do or say. I just nodded and looked sadly over her. She loved this Zack, and missed him. I could feel her heartbreak, and for some reason mine did too. I shook off the feeling.

"Where do you want to go after Kalm. You know they would expect you to go there. Its closest and you don't appear to be that much of a fighter."

"I can fight, admittedly not _well_, but I can hold my own for awhile. I'm better with materia."

"Well, I have SOME that I can give to you…" I pulled out a master level cure and level three Fire. "Do you think you can handle that?"

"It should be fine, thank you Para."

"Ahh, don't mention it. Just don't forget to keep me alive if need be." I smiled.

"Shall we?" she said.

"Let's shall" she looked at me and laughed.

"You know, out of all the people, other than Zack of course, I'm glad it's being here with me."

"Aerith, you barely know me."

"Yea, I know… but still."

"Alrighty then"

* * *

The walk to Kalm was just as treacherous as I imagined. Aerith was right however, she could hold her own. She made sure to keep my health up and when monsters came her way, she defended me. It was like an effortless pattern. Traveling with her wasn't as risky with her as I thought. We made it to Kalm way after nightfall, but the town was still in the throws of a wild party.

Aerith and I rented a room in the inn and we went up. The day had been draining but I was glad to be shot of Midgar.

"Where did you learn to fight like that Aerith?" I said sitting down on the bed and removing my shoes.

"I had to learn sometime, the Turks are relentless."

"Ahh, I see."

Silence…

I looked over to see Aerith looking at me with a mixture of looks on her face…

"Para… I don't know how to say this but…"


	5. Chapter 3: Time Is Running Out

I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up,  
But I'm addicted.  
~Time Is Running Out – Muse

I looked at her, "What Aerith?" I said.

"This is going to sound totally crazy, I know it, but I have to say this…" she trailed off, looking nervous.

"Just say it, then we can decide whether or not it's crazy" I told her reassuringly.

"I'm attracted to you, like I can't explain. I look at you, and I feel warm, kind of like I did with Zack."

"I know what you mean Aerith I –"

"Call me Aeris. It rolls better off the tongue."

Ok, Aeris, I know what you mean. I feel the same when I see you…"

"Really?" she said, looking rather relieved.

"Really Aerislove."

"I like the sound of that…" she said leaning in closer to me.

"The sound of what" I murmured, our noses gently brushing.

"Aerislove" and then her mouth was on mine and I returned the kiss with a fiery passion. I didn't have time to be shocked about the proceeding, hell, I didn't even have time to think about it.

She pulled me onto the bed with her. Her little white dress fluttered about as she swirled around me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked as she started to slide out of her dress.

She looked at me as she kicked the small dress away from her, standing there only in her bra and panties. She didn't say a word; she just crawled up to me and took a hold of the zipper holding my jacket on and pulled it down.

"I'm going to take that as a yes, you do want to do this. Okay, just had to ask" I said, pulling myself out of my jacket.

"Good, now stop talking. I don't know what I'm doing, at all."

"Here, let me show you."

I pulled off my shirt and unsnapped my bra, letting my breasts fall a bit.

"They're so nice" she said taking one in her hand and feeling it. She looked down at hers sadly.

"Yours are wonderful too. Don't worry about it."

I reached behind her and unsnapped her bra as well. I laid her down on her back and straddled her waist. I began sucking gently on the tip of her nipple, feeling her body curve and arc with pleasure. I left her breast, and went to the other one. I could feel the tension rising, and I knew she was enjoying it. I traced my way down her stomach to her waist and pulled down her panties. She was well trimmed, surprisingly, and I lifted one leg over my shoulder and nuzzled my head into her thighs. I began licking around her clit, up the sides, inside and all around. She began to moan as my tongue went fast in and out.

We were both out of breath as I pulled away. She flipped me over and pulled my cargo jeans off with ease she stuck her tongue inside of me and I lit up with pleasure. I too began to moan loudly as she flickered her tongue all around. I trembled as she inserted two fingers inside and began to thrust. She came back up to my mouth and kissed me again. I laid back and went with her body as she fingered me, not wanting her to stop.

She pulled out and licked her fingers.

"It tastes good" she said, looking almost surprised.

I flipped her on her back and began fingering her as well. She was soft and wet. I could feel the tension building and building until I felt a rush of wet slide past my fingers and she next to screamed. I put my head in her thighs and began to lick up her orgasm. It tasted wonderful, a mixture of strawberries and banana.

I crawled up beside her and she wrapped her arms around me.

"That… was… wonderful" she said out of breath still.

"I'm glad you liked it" I said with a smirk.

"That was my first time ever" she said looking at me smiling.

"Well, it was my first time with a girl. I've been with guys before. That's fun if I'm in the mood."

"I never did anything… more than… kiss Za…ck…"

I could tell she was falling asleep so I kissed her head.

"Sleep now Aerislove. We need our strength for tomorrow."

"What're we doing tomorrow…" she asked with her eyes closed.

"We're going to Niebelheim. We're going to find Zack."


	6. Chapter 4: Night Drive

Take me, break me.  
Every mile further there's a part of me that slips away  
One day you'll see  
Even if you got down on your knees you couldn't make me stay  
~Night Drive – All American Rejects

We woke up the next morning around noon. I woke up and got to work finding clothes and other belongings. I let Aerit- Aeris sleep. I wasn't trying to think about what she'd say when she woke up. I really didn't want to hear about how she was upset because now she wouldn't be pure for Zack, or how she wouldn't want to talk about it because she wasn't really sure if she wanted to think about it. I liked Aeris and all, but I could see shit hitting the fan and I really didn't want to face that…

She finally rolled over to look at me at about 1, just as I was getting out of the shower. She grinned at me, and I tentatively grinned back.

"You're worried that I am going to regret what happened aren't you?" she said smirking slightly. It wasn't hard to tell that she didn't regret it, she was glowing.

"Well, slightly. You don't do you?"

"No Para, I don't."

"Oh, well good then. I had fun. Did you have fun? 'Cause I definitely had fun."

"It was a very good… er… learning experience. Now what were you saying last night about finding Zack?"

"Well you told me he was stationed in Niebelheim right?"

"Yea"

"So why don't we go out there and see why he's not back yet."

"Para I don't even know where Niebelheim is."

"I do. We'll have to hitch a ride at Junon, but we should be ok getting out there."

"Para, I'm scared."

"I know love, but we have to find out don't we? You're worried sick and I don't like watching you fret. So I'm going to take you to find him, ok?"

"What if I was wrong? What if he ISN'T out there… what if he is…dead…?"

"Do you feel in your heart that he is?" I asked her simply.

"I'm not sure. I think he's alive, but barely. Oh Gaia!! We have to save him, we have to!"

"Well then what are we doing waiting around here. Everything's packed up; I even got some new clothes for you. I do hope you like pink."

I handed her a long pink dress and a red cardigan. Also sitting there was a pair of brown boots and a new weapon for her.

"I picked up this Guard Stick for you; it's a bit better than the material you've been stuck using."

"Oh Para, it's wonderful!!!!"

"Well you're welcome. Glad you like it" I said, feeling accomplished.

"And the outfit definitely matched Zack's bow. I'm glad I can fit both of you together, like I can wear you both with pride."

"What?" I said mildly confused.

"Well, you see, he got me this bow when we first met. And I wear it all the time. I'm glad I can wear your gift and his together."

"Uhm, ok I guess."

She blushed. "It's sounds silly, I know. I'm sorry"

"No worries. I've never really been 'in love' so it's not something I really understand."

"Really? You've never met someone that just made your heart thump and made you feel absolutely happy?"

"Eh, its not that. I find love to be a waste of time. People get distracted and hurt."

"You just haven't found the right person yet. You will… one day"

"Yea, sure. If you say so."

"Yea…" she trailed off.

"So are you ready to go yet?"

"Yea, I guess. Let's leave."

We left Kalm and walked all the way through the mountains and stopped at an inn outside of Junon.

"Tomorrow we'll get to Junon and get on a ship across the ocean. Then we'll stay in Costa del Sol for a night or two and then continue on our journey." I told her as we laid down to sleep that night.

"I'm glad you're the one leading this Para, I really wouldn't know what to do or where to go. I'm glad to be with you. I feel safe"

"No problem. Now go to sleep. Getting a ship to Junon isn't going to be exactly easy."

"Whys that?"

"Well, you see, we're most likely going to have to hitch a ride on a Shin-Ra boat… and we gotta be sneaky…"

"Isn't that…illegal?" she said, sounding nervous.

"Well…" I thought for the best way to put it. "It won't be if we don't get caught."

I grinned at her.


	7. Chapter 5: The Nameless

Pathetic (benign) Accept it (undermine)  
Your opinion (my justification) Happy (safe)  
Servant (caged) Malice (Utter weakness)  
No toleration Invade (committed)  
Enraged (admit it) Don't condescend (don't even disagree)  
Desire (decay) Disappoint (delay)  
You've suffered then, now suffer unto me.  
-The Nameless – Slipknot

We sneaked around Junon, paying off the guard 20 gil to let us in the elevator.

"Are you sure all this is necessary Para?" Aeris said as we rode up the elevator.

"Can we not talk about this right now? This elevator is making me queasy."

"Oh, alright." She was silent.

At the top of the elevator we emerged and went into the main city.

"Whoa…" she said looking shocked.

"Yea, I know. Impressive right?"

"The sky is so close here…"

"Did you never go above the plate in Midgar?"

"I never had reason to during the day."

"Are you scared?"

She thought a moment. "No, I'm with you."

We got on the boat almost too easy. I was concerned, thinking we were being followed so I left Aeris down in the cargo room, knocked out 2 guards and stole their uniforms, so Aeris and I could be disguised.

I snuck a set of stairs and opened the door to be slapped in the face with the smell of the sea. I walked out to look over the side and overheard some SOLDIER: 1st Class men talking.

"The targets have escaped Nibelhiem. The President demanded that they be captured, dead or alive."

"He was a good man that Fair. It will be shame to have to kill him."

"I don't even know what happened. Something surrounding Sephiroth's disappearance it looks like."

"All the same, Zack was a decent man. He doesn't deserve what coming for him."

"If anyone knows the type of man Zack was, it's me."

"He was your friend, wasn't he Kunsel?"

"Yes, he was."

I couldn't listen any longer. They were talking about killing this Zack, which sounded like Aeris' Zack, and one of the men was his old friend. I turned to go down below when something caught my attention.

"…saw Sephiroth going into ShinRa the other day."

"What, that's impossible! He died."

"Apparently not."

"That's not even something I want to think about. Be quiet Luxiere."

"I'm sorry sir."

So Sephiroth was alive, and in some sort of trouble. Suddenly my thirst to know him was sated. I didn't want to meet him, if he was going to kill me. I knew enough about him that if he DID go mad, me being his daughter (if I even WAS) would stop him from killing me). I went down below to find Aeris huddled behind the crates, fast asleep. She looked so cute when she slept. I settled down next to her and tried to sleep, but again I was plagued by dreams.

_The man stood there, so cold, yet she wanted to know him, and she wasn't afraid of his mysterious aura, his dark brooding eyes were haunted and she wanted to rid him of his demons. She stepped forward and reached forward. He shied from her touch but looked into her eyes. She didn't understand the aura around him. She wanted to know him, but she didn't know how she could. He was so distant. Aeris was there beside me, holding my other hand but I didn't feel her… there was only this man…and I had to know him..._

I sat up hurriedly. The dream again. I didn't want to think about it. There was only one other time a person had haunted my dreams, and that was a brown haired man and not long after the dreams started, my parents were killed. I looked over at Aeris. She was still fast asleep and I couldn't bring myself to wake her.

I went back upstairs. It was dark out and the men were having some kind of barbeque. I picked up a plate and filled it pretty high with food and snuck back down below and woke Aeris.

"Hey, you... wake up. Its food time" I said shaking her arm gingerly.

She sat up and smelled the air. "Mmm... Is that chicken I smell?"

"I hope so. There's also Mac 'N Cheese, beans and a cheeseburger. Dig in. We need to keep our strength."

"What time is it?" she said, taking a bite out of a chicken leg.

"Its after dark, sometime around dinner. So maybe seven or eight?"

"Oh, damn. We slept for awhile. Para... what did you dream about?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You were restless. You were mumbling in your sleep... some kinda of question... I couldn't make it out."

"There was a man. And... you... but mainly this man. I was trying to figure the man out, but he made no sense to me..."

"What did he look like?"

"He was tall, and brooding. He had dark hair, almost the color of a raven. He was wearing a red cape and scarf over a black shirt and pants set. He wore a gold claw on one of his hands and the majority of his face was covered by the red scarf."

"He sounds... scary..."

"He was... but there was something calling me to him. I couldn't explain it. I just saw him and wanted to be near him, to know him. And you tried to stop me. But it was as though you weren't even there. It was bizarre." I said, trying not to hurt her by ignoring her in my dream.

"Sounds that way"

There was a loud thud and men shouting.

"We must have arrived. I'll go up and check"

I went upstairs to find a dead soldier at the top. I slid my daggers in my sleeves just in case I was attacked. I tiptoed around the front and peered into the front of the ship. There was a man there. And President Shinra.

"I want the Jenova cells Shinra. Sephiroth may have disappeared, but I could still rise to full power with it."

(Wait, Sephiroth had disappeared???)

"Genesis, I have told you. I don't know where they are, ok?"

"No. Not ok. I will return again. One last time. If you don't have any new information, I will have no choice but to kill you."

He turned to walk to the door. "When the war of the beast brings about the worlds end, the Goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss... her gift everlasting." He pulled the door open and we came face to face.

"Loveless, again Genesis?"

"Ahh, Para. You aren't the only one to pull that line on me anymore. And you are no longer the Goddess of my world. That ship has sailed."

I grinned at him. "The ship will always be waiting at the dock for me. No one will ever show you a good time like I did, and you and I both know it. But go on, continue telling yourself you don't love me. It won't get you far."

He growled. I looked him over. There was a severe fall in his appearance.

"And Genesis, you've let yourself go. The lack of red and growth in gray is a serious letdown."

"Its called degradation Para. I'm dying."

"Oh, like I haven't heard that before."

"Believe what you want."

I turned to walk away

"My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow. No matter where the winds may blow."

"Genesis, you I love it when you quote that to me. But there is nothing here. So sorry."

He pulled me to him and pressed his mouth to mine. His mouth was hot and warm, his kiss passionate. It reignited my old passion for him, but I still didn't want him. I pulled away.

"No, Genesis stop."

"My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains, the arrow has left the bow of the goddess. Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul Pride is lost, Wings stripped away, the end is nigh."

His wing unfolded and he began to fly away, just as the ship docked outside of Costa Del Sol, and President Shinra recognized my presence outside the door.


	8. Chapter 6: Her Voice Resides

YAY I GOT REVIEWS!!! -happy dance-

Now to respond to them:

TheTrueAerith: Para is indeed detached, but she is driven by lust. Alot of the things she does is driven by lust. Messing with Aeris, messing with Reno, teasing Genesis... you'll find there are a lot of people she's been with. Not to say she's a whore, she just likes a good time. But when she meets Vincent, things are going to change alot. Yes she is egotisic and very narcissitic. She does that to defend herself from people hurting her. But thank you for your review... she will become more humble and less bitchy as time passes.

Blaine [=: ... you creeper... ILY!

* * *

Damn, two chapters in one night??? I'm feeling inspired!!!

* * *

Heaven, where is my angel?  
I need her now, holding me  
Heaven, where is my angel?  
I need her now, holding me tonight  
~Bullet For My Valentine - Her Voice Resides

"You! What are you doing here? How do you know Genesis??" The fat president exclaimed.

"Well, this is were I take my leave" I said taking a few steps back.

"Not another step!" two guards grabbed my arms, causing my blades to dig into my arms.

"Hey now. No need to manhandle here. I'm but a poor innocent girl" One of my daggers slipped from my sleeve.

"A poor innocent girl with weaponry eh?"

"Gotta protect myself somehow!"

"I'm sure. How do you know Genesis?"

"How don't I?"

"Do NOT get smart with me miss! It will only hurt you in the long run!"

"You mean like your goons are hurting me now? Seriously. Let. Me. Go."

"Be... a little more gentle." The president said. Their grips slackened but in no means made my escape possible. "What's your name... Para I think he said?"

"Yea, its Para. What's it to you?"

"Oh nothing, the Goddess of his world eh? Interesting. We kept survaillence of him but I don't remember a face as pretty as yours."

"That's because I was post-desertion. I was the thing that led all the seconds and thirds in. They thought they stood a chance"

"Your ego will be the death of you but as the only REAL charge I could have you on is Stow-Away, I'm going to keep an eye on you Miss Para. A pretty face like yours wouldn't be easy to forget."

The two SOLDIERS let me go and I took off for the lower decks. Aeris stood there, waiting nervously.

"Oh heavens Para! I thought you were hurt!"

"Nope. Just chattin' with the President. He's not to pleased with my stowing away."

"I would imagine so"

"Ahh well. He doesn't know you were aboard, otherwise I think I'd be in a load of shit."

"Probably. Lets get off of here before they take us back to Junon."

We gathered our belongings and stepped off the boat. The warm air felt good on my skin as we skirted quickly off the docks and into the warm costal town. Aeris looked at the beach longingly and I couldn't help but grin.

"We'll stay for the night, but then we have to continue on, ok?"

"Yay!"

I went and checked us into the Inn while Aeris went to buy swimwear. Don't ask me where the monsters get their cash, but we'd made a small fortune on the journey to Junon. When she got to our room, she handed me a no nonsense black bikini that covered the necessities. I gaped at it.

"Aeris... this is going to draw sooo much attention. What did you get for yourself?"

She reached in the bag and extracted a cute little white one piece with little flowers.

"Oh, of course."

I went into the bathroom to change and found myself staring in the mirrior. What the hell was I doing here in Costa Del Sol with this girl? Since when did I care enough not to leave after one night? And since when did I help them find their lost loves? This wasn't typical behavior for me. I was "with" Genesis going on two years. I felt nothing for him. I let him get attached and think he loved me and felt absolutely nothing inside for him. Why was Aeris any different. Yes, I was helliously attracted to her. That's why we slept together... right? I don't feel anything more than lust directed at her... right?? I shook my head in the mirrior and splashed my face with water. Its too late to turn back now anyway. Leaving her here, when she's so far away from home would be cruel. She trusted me. And whether I understood why or not, that meant everything to me right now.

There was a gentle knock on the door to wake me from my thoughts.

"Para, are you ok in there?"

I opened the door. "Yep, I'm okay. Whaddya think?" I said posing to show of the bikini.

"Beautiful," she said smiling, "Now let me through so I can get mine on"

I stepped out of the bathroom and into the hall. She disappeared behind the door and moments later reopened it. She fit the one piece very well. She grabbed the beach bag off the bed and we headed out the door.

After applying sunscreen and such, we jumped in the ocean.

"Aeris... if you're afraid of the sky, how are you in the ocean? It would seem logical to also be paranoid of the open water."

"Never really occured to me. I like water. Its peaceful."

We played in the water all day and laid on the beach and watched the sun go down. It was all too sweet, really. I was starting to feel... couplish. I grimaced. I didn't want to be attached to anyone. It wasn't my thing. I was starting to get confused and was happy eat and pass out when we got back to the room. Although, there was another dream...

_The man stood there again. This time I took the initiative and spoke to him._

_"Who are you" I said._

_"You will know soon enough dear Para..."_

_"How do you know my name?"_

_The man simply shook his head and pulled me to him._

_"Just know dear Para, I'm not like the others before... I won't be another fling... I'm waiting for you Para... I've always been waiting for you."_

_"What's your name?" I said looking into his eyes. They were blood red._

_"You may call me Vincent, or Vin, whichever you prefer."_

_I leaned towards his mouth to kiss him, and he leaned down towards me. Our lips met-_

Aeris shook me awake. Again.

"Is it... the Turks aga..in...?" I said sleepily.

Wait. Aeris doesn't have red hair. Dammit! Genesis again!

"I'm taking you with me this time Para."

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEEEE!!!!!


	9. Chapter 7: Alone

I've started writing a new FanFic [Final Fantasy 7 B L O O P E R S], so I will try to keep up with both of those as much as possible XD

Dude, I hate this snow XP It REALLYREALLY SUCKSSS.

OH, I was playing FF7 today and found a new word. Red XIII said it.

Z O U N D S .

Yea, IDFK.

Anywho. Here we go now.

* * *

Love seems like a mess  
But it won't let go of me  
Its good I don't feel...  
It's good I don't feel alive...  
-Alone - Armor For Sleep

He picked me up and carried me outside, while casting Silence on me, and sleep on Aerith, to make sure she didn't wake up. He took me out by the beach and sat me on a chair. I crossed my arms and glared at him. He just grinned and lifted the Silence spell.

"Nice to know you have to resort to kidnapping me to get me to be around me. How does that make you feel?" I said harshly. I hoped he felt the hate I was sending to him. I _really_ didn't like being out here. I didn't want to be around him. I did NOT approve of my feelings to jump into bed with him when he grinned at me like that.

"I haven't kidnapped you love, you could simply get up and walk back to your room if you really wanted to. No ones keeping you here. I just want to talk to you."

"Oh yea? What about?"

"You know how I feel about you Para."

"And you know how I feel about you Genesis. I don't want to be with you. Stop trying."

"If I really thought that was true, I would take you away from everyone and make you love me. But there is a reason you haven't gotten up and walked away from me tonight. You want something from me too. I just have to figure out what."

"Its this nifty little thing called LUST Genesis. I'm a lustful person. You know my nickname."

"Ha, yes. Satan's Little Harlot."

"Yep. I like to have sex. And I don't feel anything TOWARDS the people."

"Did you sleep with Aerith yet?" he said softly, almost so I couldn't hear him.

"What? You need to speak up if you want to have a conversation with me."

"I said, did you fuck the little pure girl yet?"

"I don't know how that's your business Genesis." I said softly, but firmly.

"Aww, Ms. Harlot, you've always been one to kiss and tell. What's changed now?"

"Nothing. It's just none of your business goddammit"

"Ohh, touchy. I'm going to take that as a yes, and I think you have finally started feeling something for someone."

"Shut your mouth Genesis, I don't have anymore feelings for her then when I met her." A ball of Fire started to form in my hand. I forgot to take the materia out of my wristband. Shit.

"Alright then Para, prove it."

I looked around and grinned. "You want proof? Ok." I walked up to him, pulled his hand and led him back to the Inn, but went in a new room.

I pressed my mouth to his and pushed my hands into his hair. He was shocked, but pleased. He returned my kiss just the way he knew I'd like it. We knew our way around each other. I'd been to every part of his body, as he'd been to every part of mine. He pushed me against the nearest wall and left my mouth and ventured to my neck. He bit me, gentley at first, and then harder until I felt myself begin to bleed. I moaned, I liked pain, especially biting pain. He licked up some of the blood and kissing me, letting me taste my own blood. Hmm, fruitier than usual...

He left my mouth and went down my chest. His hands fumbled with my jeans, trying to unzip them. After he got them off along with my panties, he picked my legs up, put them over his shoulders and put his face between my legs and began to eat me out. It was all I could do not to scream from pleasure. He nibbled on my clit, not exactly biting, but pulling. I couldn't take it anymore, I slid my legs off his shoulders and came down to his mouth and kissed him. I guided him, by the mouth, to the bed and began removing his coat and trying to get the shirt and jeans off from underneath. I could feel him laughing at my eagerness, and he pulled away to take of his clothes. As I laid on the bed, I slid my shirt off and unsnapped my bra and let them slide to the floor. He smiled.

"Like what you see?" I said, laughing. It was a sign of comfort that I allowed talking during our interactions, let alone laughing. He nodded and pushed himself inside of me, and all I could do was moan in ecstasy. He thrusted in and out, my vagina welcoming his his dick graciously. There was something to say about Jenova cells and what they do for the cock. Genesis was huge. When we first started messing around, I was used to Reno and some of the other Turks, so he hurt me. Now it hurt, but it hurt good. I loved having him inside of me. It was my favorite way to have someone. Nothing against my Reno-kins [oh if he could hear me say that now]. He was good in his own rite. Genesis and Reno. The best I'd ever been with.

We went at it for hours, neither of us tiring until the sun began peeking through the curtains. Genesis got up, wrote a note for Aeris in the other room and left it on the table. I grinned at him when he reentered the room.

"Need anymore proof than that? I don't have feelings for her."

"No, I still think you do, you just don't care. You're a cold bitch Para, but thats what I love about you. I never know what to expect."

"Shut the fuck up Genesis. If I could walk at all, I would totally walk out on your moronic ass right now."

"What?"

"You're ruining it!! You're talking!! I don't want to think, I want to sleep. YOU WORE ME OUT BE PROUD AND GO TO SLEEP!!!"

"...ya wanna go again...?"

"Dammit Genesis... make it quick"

And we began again.

* * *

Yea, she likes to fuck Genesis. Hey man, I'd be all over that if I got the chance. The reason she can hate him so much and yet still sleep with him is because she knows him better than anyone else, he's like her best friend. Don't question her. I like writing her amusing catty scenes with Genesis.


End file.
